


Everyone

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: The group decide to have an orgy
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Vicki Vantoch, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Vicki Vantoch, Misha Collins/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris
Series: Control [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Everyone

The night had been filled with dinner and wine, the six of them enjoying each other’s company. There had been laughter and banter, and the usual teasing of Misha. They had broached various topics over the evening, no topic off limits although they had made a silent agreement to limit discussion of politics and religion.

After dinner they had all helped clean up the Ackles kitchen, adjourning to the living room. They had forgone sitting on the couches, instead dragging pillows and cushions down onto the floor so that they could spread out. Each couple was seated together, the six of them in a small circle as they finished their wine.

“So,” Danneel finally said, butterflies in her stomach as she gazed around them. “Are we going to do what we agreed to do?”

“I was wondering who’d bring it up,” Genevieve said. “I was too nervous too.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Vicki chimed in. “We’ve all seen each other naked, and we’ve all seen each other doing inexplicable things to each other.”

“But never in the same room at the same time,” Misha reminded her.

“First time for everything,” Jensen said. “So how we going to do this?”

“I know what I want to do,” Danneel said. She reached under the couch and pulled a bag out. Reaching into it she pulled out a strap on and held it up.

“Who’s the victim?” Jared asked, slight worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry, it’s not you.” Danneel said. She smirked and pointed a finger at Misha.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I am going to make your control crumble,” Danneel said.

“Can I help?” Genevieve said. “I never get to peg anyone.”

“You can go first,” Danneel promised.

“First?” Misha said. “You’re teaming up on me?”

Vicki laughed. “You almost sound worried, my dear.”

“I’m not worried,” Misha said. “I can outlast both of them.”

“We’ll see,” Danneel said.

Jensen turned to Jared. “Guess that just leaves us, buddy.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jared said.

“Willing for a third?” Vicki asked them.

“If you’re offering,” Jared answered.

“I’m definitely offering,” she said.

“Surprised you’re not going to join in on destroying Dmitri,” Jensen said.

“I think its fair someone else has a turn,” she said. “I’ll just destroy the pair of you instead.”

Their mouths fell open as they looked at her, Jared laughing in disbelief.

“You think you can destroy both of us?” he said.

“At the same time,” she said innocently.

“Ooo, that sounds fun,” Misha said, looking down at his wife. “I’m almost jealous.”

“You’ve done it plenty of times before,” she reminded him. “Let someone else have a turn.”

He smirked, kissing her on the lips.

“Do you have any supplies?” Jared asked Jensen.

Jensen looked at Danneel who reached back into the bag, pulling out a couple of bottles of lube and a new box of condoms.

“They’re the feather kind,” she said as she set them down in the middle of their circle.

“It’s like you’re not wearing one,” Jensen said. “It’s awesome.”

“They’re not too thin, are they?” Genevieve worried.

“No, they’re fine,” Danneel said. She pulled out a second box and tossed it to Jared. “And just for you.”

“Aw, you got my size,” he said.

“Don’t say we’re not prepared,” Jensen said.

“So how are we going to do this?” Genevieve asked.

“Well first you get naked,” Misha said.

“I know that,” she said.

“It is a good place to start,” Jared said, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Danneel said. “We get to see each other in person.”

“Some things may appear larger on camera,” Jensen teased, looking at Jared.

Jared scoffed with an offended look on his face. Misha threw back his head and laughed.

“So are we stripping or not?” asked Jared, changing the subject.

They began removing clothing, helping each other when needed. They tossed their clothing up onto the couches where it would be out of the way, shoes sliding off to the side. Once done they stole looks at each other, a couple of them blushing slightly. Vicki pulled Misha into a deep kiss that he was more than happy to return.

Vicki broke the kiss to push away from him. “Time to swap husbands, ladies.”

Danneel and Genevieve exchanged a cheeky look before crawling toward Misha, Vicki standing up and making her way over to Jensen and Jared. She dropped down between them, looking back and forth.

“So boys,” she said. “You up for it?”

“What do you have in mind?” Jensen asked her as he slid closer to Jared.

“Well I have two holes,” she said. “And I’m not including my mouth.”

They stared at her.

“Really?” Jared said. “You’d do anal?”

“I’ve done it plenty of times,” she said. “I’m just wondering if you boys are up to it?”

“Definitely,” Jensen said. “Jare?”

“I’m in,” Jared said.

“Good,” she said. She picked up one of the bottles of lube. “So do I stretch myself out or does someone want to do it for me?”

Jared and Jensen both reached for the bottle, their eyes meeting. They stared each other down, Jared making a fist with his hand. Jensen understood his meaning and made the same gesture, the two of them doing a ‘rock, paper, scissors’ game. Jensen won with a smirk, taking the bottle from Vicki.

She looked at Jared. “How about I keep you occupied while Jensen is busy.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “You’re just so forward.”

“Where do you think Misha gets it from?” she asked.

“She always has the best ideas,” Jensen reminded Jared.

“Some of them are a little bit too much for us,” Jared replied.

“You could do them,” she said. “If you tried.”

“I couldn’t take two cocks,” Jared said. “I’m not Misha.”

“Anyone can take two cocks,” she said. “It just takes patience and preparation.”

“We both know Jared has no patience,” Jensen said as he lubed up his fingers.

“Maybe it’s something you can work on,” Vicki said as she shuffled around to kneel, her back to Jensen as she gestured for Jared to come closer. “You’re getting so good at being silent.”

“Mish is a good teacher,” Jared said as he knelt in front of her. “His punishments are kind of harsh.”

“He goes easy on you,” she said as she wrapped her hand around Jared’s cock. She lowered her lips down, looking up at him. “Believe me, he could do a lot worse.”

“Huh,” Jared said, biting his lip as she sucked him into her mouth.

Jensen wasn’t idle, sliding in behind her and slipping a finger into her hole. He knew how to do this, although he was used to a prostate being involved. He gently began to finger her open.

\-----O-----

Danneel and Genevieve crawled to either side of Misha, the man watching the two of them with amusement.

“So ladies,” he said as he looked from one to the other. “What’s your plan?”

“I think Gen will peg you first,” Danneel said. “And then I will bring you undone when I go second.”

“And what’s the other lady going to do in the meantime?”

“I think you get to fuck her,” Danneel said. She looked at Genevieve. “Sound fair?”

“More than fair,” Genevieve agreed. “We swap after we come.”

“Perfect,” Danneel said.

Misha raised a brow. “You know it’s not going to work.”

“We’ve seen our husbands do it,” Genevieve said. “We know what to do.”

“Do you now.”

“But first,” Danneel said, catching his face in her hands. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Misha smiled, leaning into her. Danneel kissed him deep, running her fingers through his hair. She tugged gently at the strands.

“That looks fun,” Genevieve said as she watched them.

Danneel broke from the kiss, smiling at her. “Your turn.”

Genevieve turned Misha’s face towards hers, kissing him firmly on the lips. She deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth. Danneel smiled as she dragged a finger over Misha’s cheek and teased his stubble.

Pulling back from the kiss Misha smiled at them. “Only fair that I get to see you two kiss.”

Danneel and Genevieve smiled at each other, leaning across so that they could kiss one another. Misha made a happy sound in the back of his throat, settling back so that he could watch. He started as Danneel’s fingers came to wrap around his cock with no warning.

Genevieve broke the kiss and looked down, spotting it. “I was wondering why he went quiet.”

“Works on Jay all the time,” Danneel said.

“So Mish,” Genevieve said. “Why don’t you prepare yourself while we have some fun.”

He raised a brow. “Fun?”

“Watch and find out,” Danneel said, pulling Genevieve over to her.

Misha picked up the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers and reaching back to begin preparing himself. He kept his eyes on the two ladies as they stretched out beside each other, kissing passionately. Their fingers roamed over each other’s naked bodies, gently caressing as much skin as they could find.

“That is fun,” he commented, settling back in to watch as he continued to prepare himself.

\-----O-----

It was taking all of Jared’s willpower not to moan loudly. Vicki had more than proven that she was an equal to Misha when it came to giving head. He watched in amazement as she managed to deep throat him with ease.

“How do you and Mish do that?” Jensen asked as he slid two fingers in and out of her.

She pulled off Jared with a pop. “Practice,” she said. “Cucumbers, dildos, whatever is on hand.”

“Bananas?” Jared asked.

“Too soft,” she said. “If they break off and get stuck in your throat you’ve got a problem.”

“So you and Mish have literally spent hours practicing giving head,” Jensen said.

Vicki nodded. “It’s one of our couple activities. We even took a class on it together once.”

“Wow,” Jared said as she continued to stroke him. “How’d they react to the guy wanting to know how?”

“You’d be surprised how many guys want to know how to give head,” Vicki said. “Sometimes you can learn a lot about yourself and your limits, and what your partner likes and their limits.”

“Does Mish ever give you head before you peg him?” Jensen asked, sliding a third finger in.

“He does,” Vicki said, rocking back against his hand. “He looks so good with a cock in his mouth. So do you in fact.”

“What about me?” Jared asked.

“You look good too,” Vicki said. “But Jensen looks so pretty when he does it.”

Jensen didn’t know how to react to that. “Pretty?”

“Take the compliment,” she said, flicking her tongue over the head of Jared’s cock. She glanced to the side to see what the other three were up to. “Your wives look like they’re having fun.”

“Yeah?” Jared looked to the side and spotted Danneel and Genevieve making out, hands all over each other. “Oh wow.”

“Oh that’s hot,” Jensen said, unable to keep from staring. “Why is it that it’s always you guys watching while we do stuff and not the other way around?”

“Because it’s more fun that way,” Vicki said. “You enjoy it.”

“Yeah, we do,” Jared said. He glanced back at Jensen and spotting him stroking himself. “Wanna swap, Jens?”

Jensen looked up at him, then down at Vicki. “That okay, Vick?”

“Fine by me,” she said, pulling off Jared completely. She sat back after Jensen withdrew his fingers. “One condition though.”

“What’s that?” Jensen asked.

“I get to watch you two make out.”

Jensen and Jared exchanged an amused look. They leaned across her, lips meeting in a fierce kiss. Vicki watched them with a grin as she shuffled around to face Jensen, placing the lube bottle beside Jared. She settled back to watch them.

“I could watch that for hours,” she admitted.

They broke the kiss with a grin, Jared leaning down to press a soft kiss to her shoulder. “You like watching us kiss?”

“I love watching the three of you,” she said. “It’s my happy place.”

“You ever wish Mish was a little less dom?” Jensen asked her.

“No,” she said. “I love watching him. He’s in his element when he does it.”

“But he never gets off,” Jared said.

“That’s what makes it a thrill for him,” she said. “He gets off on not getting off.”

“That is just weird,” Jensen said.

“It’s Misha,” Jared reminded him, picking up the lube bottle.

“Trust me, he uses it all for masturbatory material,” she said, wrapping her hand around Jensen’s cock.

“Have we ever just watched him masturbate?” Jensen asked Jared.

“We did ask once,” Jared said. “He said it wasn’t his role.”

“He’s lying,” she said, bending down to tease the tip of Jensen’s cock with her tongue. “He’s embarrassed to do it.”

“Misha? Embarrassed?” Jared asked as he slipped two fingers into her.

She nodded. “He gets very self-conscious. You look – he’s not even touching his cock right now when he should be.”

They both looked to the side and sure enough Misha’s spare hand was flat on the floor.

“I think we’ve got a new item for our list,” Jensen said.

“Definitely,” Jared said. “The three of us all masturbating at the same time.”

“Just make sure we ladies get to watch,” Vicki said before closing her lips around Jensen.

\-----O-----

Misha couldn’t take his eyes off the two ladies as they continued to writhe on the floor beside him. He had three fingers inside himself now, thrusting them in and out at a steady pace but avoiding his prostate. Danneel’s hand had dipped between Genevieve’s legs, Genevieve moaning as her hips bucked up against her.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Misha warned.

“No, you’re right,” Danneel said as she retrieved her fingers. “Don’t want anyone to come too early.”

Genevieve groaned, lying out on the floor and resting her hand in the small of Danneel’s back. “How you going, Mish?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

Danneel got up, picking up the strap on and holding it out to Genevieve. She took in, trying to make sense of the straps. Misha and Danneel helped her untangle them, helping her to slip into the device. She wrapped her hand around it, looking down at the dildo.

“Is this one of the moulded ones?” she asked. “It looks custom.”

“It is,” Danneel said with a smile.

Misha looked down at it. “Well it’s not Jared.”

“No,” Danneel said. “It’s you.”

Misha stared at you. “You’re going to fuck me with my own cock?”

She nodded with a grin.

“Kinky,” he said. “I’ll admit that’s something I haven’t done.”

Genevieve looked at Danneel. “How do you have a mould of Misha’s cock?”

“I have one of Jared too,” Danneel said. “The boys made them for Jensen a while back.”

“I have Jared and Jensen,” Misha admitted. “Jared… didn’t want any.”

“Not surprising given he doesn’t like pegging,” Genevieve said.

“We all have things we like and don’t like,” Misha said. “It’s not a bad thing.”

Danneel leaned toward him. “Is there anything you don’t like?”

“I have a list,” Misha admitted. “No scat, no golden showers, no bloodplay, no knifeplay.”

“Anything else?”

“Those are the main ones,” he said. “The big ones.”

“They’re on my list too,” Danneel said. “And Jensen’s.”

“Definitely on mine and Jared’s lists too,” Genevieve said. “Although does it count if we did the bloodplay on camera with fake blood?”

“No,” Misha and Danneel said together.

“Then we’ve never done it,” she said.

“Anyway,” Danneel said, checking the clips on the harness. “Are you ready, Gen? Mish?”

“Are you?” Misha asked.

“More than ready,” she said, picking a condom up out of the box and handing it to him.

He tore it out of the package and rolled it on, blushing slightly as he saw the two women watching him with interest. Danneel dropped back into the pillows, widening her legs. She beckoned Misha with one finger and a smirk, Misha slotting between her knees. He gently pressed inside her, Danneel moaning as he filled her.

“Your turn, Gen,” Misha said, looking back over his shoulder.

Genevieve shuffled behind him, slicking the dildo up with lube. She lined it up, gently pressing it against Misha’s hole. She let out a breath as it slipped past his ring and pushed deep into him. She stilled a moment to get her balance. She brought her hands to his hips, then rolled her own hips experimentally.

“Gen,” Danneel said. “There’s a button just inside the front of the strap. Press it. I’m pretty sure I charged it up.”

Genevieve looked down at the harness and found the button and pushed it on. She let out a surprised noise as a vibration kicked on right near her clit. “It vibes?”

“We can have fun too,” Danneel said.

Misha laughed. “You’re going to have to tell me where you got that. Vicki needs one.”

“I’ll send her the link,” Danneel said, gripping onto his arms. “Now come on, big boy. Let’s see how long that control of yours lasts.”

\-----O------

“Hey Jens,” Jared said, slowly pressing his fingers inside of Vicki’s body. “Mish is fucking your wife.”

“Yeah?” Jensen opened his eyes to look over at the other three. “And yours is pegging him.”

“You’re not jealous?” Jared asked as he withdrew his fingers.

Jensen paused for a moment, watching them. “Actually no. It’s kind of hot.”

“I kept telling Misha not to worry about you,” Vicki said as she pulled her mouth off Jensen’s cock. “If you weren’t willing you wouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place.”

Vicki sat up, stretching her back out. It cracked slightly causing the two men to wince in sympathy.

“You think you’re ready?” Jensen asked her.

“I am,” she said. “If I can take three of Jared’s fingers I’m sure I can take your cock.”

“So we’re in agreement that Jensen does you from behind,” Jared said.

Jensen frowned. “When did we agree this?”

“I’m too big,” Jared said.

“I could take you,” Vicki said. “But yes, it would be easier if Jensen took me from behind.”

“Fair enough,” Jensen said. “But before we do, should we at least kiss first?”

“I’ll kiss you anytime, darling,” Vicki said, smoothing a hand over his cheek.

Jensen smiled and pressed his lips to hers, tasting his and Jared’s cocks in her mouth. He was surprised how much like Misha she kissed, but that wasn’t that surprising given how long the two of them had been together. He had always been secretly jealous of their relationship.

“What about me?” Jared asked.

Vicki made a gesture for him to wait his turn as she licked into Jensen’s mouth. Jared took the opportunity to grab a condom and roll it onto himself. Vicki broke the kiss with Jensen and turned to face him, giving Jared a wry smile. He bent down to press his lips to hers, chasing the taste of Jensen out of her mouth.

She straddled him, Jared dropping back to lie on the floor. Wrapping her hand around his cock Vicki lowered herself onto his length. Behind them Jensen grabbed a condom and some lube, applying them. He pressed himself against her back as she leaned forward, lining himself up and carefully entering her.

“Oh crap,” Jared said. “It almost feels like when we double teamed Misha.”

“Yeah it does,” Jensen said, biting his lip. “Not as tight though.”

“I’d be careful how you phrase that,” Vicki teased.

“You okay?” Jared asked her, sliding his hands up her arms before circling them back down.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Feeling very, very pleasantly full.”

“I just realised that both you and Mish managed to get in the middle,” Jensen said.

Vicki looked over at her husband and smiled. “We do both like it in the middle.”

“Really?” Jared said.

“I didn’t think Misha liked it,” Jensen said.

“Don’t let him fool you,” she said. “He loves it.”

Vicki began to ride their cocks, both men moaning at the slide. She smiled as she braced herself against Jared while leaning back against Jensen’s chest.

“Move with me, boys,” she encouraged.

They did.

\-----O-----

Danneel’s hand had slid down between her legs to begin rubbing her clit in time with Misha’s thrusts. He was keeping his pace even and steady, making it easier for Genevieve to thrust with him. Genevieve couldn’t help the small noises she was making. Between the vibrating bullet and the thrill of pegging someone she was enjoying herself.

Danneel was gasping at the air, rocking her body in time with Misha. He peppered soft kisses over her shoulder and jaw, nuzzling into her. She caught his jaw with her hand and brought his lips to hers, kissing him deeply.

All too soon she was coming, her back arching off the pillows as she clenched around him. He swallowed her cry as he took her through it, not stopping until she pulled away gasping.

“Time to swap, Gen,” she said.

“Okay,” Genevieve said, pulling out of Misha.

“How about you, baby?” Danneel asked Misha, sliding a hand over his jaw. “Close?”

“Not even remotely,” he told her with a smile.

“You’re going to have to finish him off,” Genevieve said. “Go harder on him than I did.”

They helped Genevieve out of the harness, moving it over to Danneel. They adjusted the straps to fit her. Genevieve moved around to the place that Danneel had just vacated, stretching out with a smile.

“Do you want me to switch condoms?” Misha asked.

“I’m fine,” she said. “You don’t have anything do you Dee?”

“I’m clean,” Danneel confirmed.

“Okay then,” Misha said as he stretched out over Genevieve. “You ready?”

Genevieve nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. He slid inside her in a smooth stroke, Genevieve having to fight to keep from hooking her legs around his waist. Danneel lined herself up and pushed into him, then pulled out a little before thrusting in hard.

Misha broke the kiss with a surprised sound.

“Nailed it first try?” Danneel asked him.

“Yes,” Misha said.

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” she told him, thrusting into him again and striking his prostate dead on.

Misha groaned, knowing he was in for it.

\-----O-----

Vicki slipped her hand down between her legs, beginning to rub her clit as she rode them. She let her head fall back, clenching around them and hearing them groan. They had found a rhythm now, although they were alternating between thrusting in time and alternating. She didn’t know which one she liked better.

She gasped as she came, riding them through it. Jensen’s hand slipped around her waist to help keep her upright.

She settled, pausing as she caught her breath. “That’s one,” she said.

Jared’s eyebrows rose as he met Jensen’s surprised eye. “One?”

“On a good day I can come three times,” she said. “On a great day even more.”

“Wow,” Jared said.

“Let’s make it a great day,” Jensen said, kissing the top of her head.

“Please do,” she said. She cast her gaze to the side and looked at the other group. “Your wives have swapped.”

Jared looked over. “Misha’s going strong.”

“They’re not going to do it,” Jensen said as he resumed thrusting, sliding a hand down between her legs to begin stroking her clit.

“No way,” Jared agreed. “They completely underestimated him.”

“There’s a trick to it,” Vicki told them as she rode them again. “If they don’t succeed we’ll have to show them.”

“We?” Jensen asked.

Vicki smiled.

\-----O-----

“Oh god,” Genevieve said as she arched on the floor, feeling herself getting close. “Dee I can’t last much longer.”

“Then come, beautiful,” Danneel told her.

Then Genevieve was coming, rubbing her clit as she spasmed around Misha’s cock. He kept thrusting through it, Danneel continuing her assault on his prostate. When Genevieve became to sensitive she pulled her hand away.

Misha brushed the hair back from her face as he stilled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “You okay?”

“No,” Genevieve said. “I wanted to outlast you.”

“Alright Mish,” Danneel said as she pulled out, sitting back on her heels. “You win.”

“I’m not trying to make you look bad,” he assured them. “You wanted to test my limits so…”

“How do you do it?’ Genevieve asked as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

“Lots of practice,” he said. “Especially with your husbands.”

“I swear I come every time we watch you with them,” Danneel said. “What you can make them do is so hot.”

“I love seeing Jared all tied up,” Genevieve said. “The most I can make him do is handcuffs.”

“Really?” Misha asked.

She nodded.

“Jensen and I tried this thing with ropes once,” Danneel said. “It ended up in a tangled mess.”

“That’s why I avoid ropes,” Misha said.

“Oh my god,” Genevieve said, looking to the side. “Are you seeing Vicki right now?”

They looked over, Danneel’s jaw dropping. “She’s got _both_ of them?”

“Looks like,” Misha said.

“I am so jealous of her,” Genevieve said.

“Me too,” Danneel said as she started to remove the harness. “Next time I’m taking that spot.”

“Have either of you done anal before?” Misha asked.

“I have,” Danneel said.

“Me too,” Genevieve said. “Not with Jared though.”

“You know, you and Jared sound very vanilla,” Misha said. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“No, we are,” Genevieve said. “But we’ve done it on nearly every surface of the house including the walls.”

“Jensen and I tried it standing up in the shower once,” Danneel said. “He almost dropped me when he slipped on the floor. I ended up hitting my head on the wall.”

“Non-slip mats,” Misha said. “Shower. Bath. They’re a godsend.”

“Talking from experience?” Genevieve asked.

He nodded. “We learnt the hard way ourselves. And for a bonus they keep the kids from slipping too.”

“I’m definitely investing in some,” Danneel said.

“Me too,” Genevieve said.

\-----O-----

Vicki gasped as she arched back, coming for a second time. Jensen stroked her through it as they kept thrusting into her. The feeling of her fluttering around him was enough for Jared, who let out a long groan as he came. Jensen thrust up a few more times before burying himself deep, pressing his face into Vicki’s hair as he came himself.

“Good boys,” Vicki practically purred, sliding her hands over Jared’s abdomen. “How was that?”

“Great,” Jared said, threading his fingers through hers. “That was amazing.”

Jensen let out a long breath, gently easing out of her. “We’ve definitely got to do this again.”

“Keep talking sweet to me and it may happen,” Vicki promised him.

“Is that why Misha talks sweet to you all the time?” Jared asked.

“Partly,” she said as she climbed off him. She looked to the side and licked her lips. “Speaking of Misha…”

“What’s the plan?” Jensen asked as he pulled his condom off.

“Well first, I’m going to need Jared to grab him from behind,” Vicki said.

“So he doesn’t escape?” Jared guessed.

“Exactly.” She looked back. “Jensen, I’ll need you between his legs. Time to put those talented fingers of yours to work.”

“Yes, m’lady,” Jensen said.

They crawled toward the other three, who looked up as they approached. Misha squinted his eyes as the expression on Vicki’s face. His eyes widened when Jared crawled behind him and caught him around the chest, pulling him back. Jensen grabbed Misha by the ankles and widened his legs so that he could crawl between them.

“What’s going on?” Misha asked suspiciously.

“Nothing you don’t deserve,” Vicki said with a smile, handing Jensen the lube.

“Oh this looks fun,” Danneel said. “Where do I need to be?”

“He has very sensitive nipples,” Vicki told her.

“Why are you giving up my secrets?” Misha asked.

“No reason, dear,” Vicki said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Now lay back and enjoy.”

“Shit,” he breathed.

Jensen lubed up his fingers, grabbing a pillow and dragging it over. “Lift your hips, Mish.”

Misha did as instructed, Jensen sliding the pillow under him. Now that he had the right height and angle Jensen slipped two fingers into him, angling them up toward the prostate. Misha twitched as he found it.

“Now let’s do something about that control,” Vicki said, rolling the condom off Misha’s cock and replacing it with her lips.

“You’re teaming up on me?” Misha accused. “How is this fair?”

“This is great,” Jared laughed, holding Misha firm as he squirmed. “You’re in for it.”

Danneel shuffled across, giving Misha a sweet smile as she leaned down and sucked one of his nipples into her mouth. He had to tear his gaze away, looking up at the roof and counting to himself. He was dead set on proving he was in full control of himself.

“He’s doing it again,” Jensen warned.

“Dude, seriously?” Jared said. “Come one, Mish, just let go.”

“You’re not going to win that easy,” Misha said.

“I’ll distract him,” Genevieve said, crawling around to the other side of Misha from Danneel. She caught hold of his jaw and turned his face toward her. With a smile she leaned in, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Misha made a small surprised sound at the move. Jared and Jensen laughed.

Jensen was thrusting his fingers at a steady pace, making sure to grind them against Misha’s prostate with every push inward. He marvelled at Vicki as she deep-throated her husband, swallowing around him before pulling up. He could only imagine what she must be doing with her tongue.

Danneel bit down on one of Misha’s nipples, just enough to make him whine. She then gently kissed the area better, running her tongue over the spot where her teeth had been. Jared wasn’t idle himself as he gently caressed Misha’s abdomen, peppering kisses over his neck and the side of his face. He mixed in the scrap of his teeth in places, nibbling on the skin.

They worked Misha, the man having finally ceased struggling. He was kissing Genevieve back while maintaining his control. He was good at multitasking. Sometimes. It was an all out assault on his body with pleasure coming from different points making it hard for him to keep his focus.

Vicki pulled off Misha’s cock with a pop. “Jared, wrap your hand around his throat and squeeze gently.”

“No, don’t do that,” Misha said. “Ignore her.”

Jared grinned as he saw where this was going. He brought one hand up and encircled Misha’s throat, doing as Vicki instructed. Misha whined in protest and tried to pry his hand away but Jared stayed firm. Jared kept an eye on Vicki as she went back to working Misha’s cock.

The pressure on Misha’s throat was enough to distract him. He found himself beginning to breathe harder involuntarily as his body began to ready itself for what he knew was coming. It made it hard for him to focus on everything else and he slowly began to feel his orgasm building. His hips stuttered slightly, trying to go between thrusting up into Vicki’s mouth and back against Jensen’s hand. He cursed himself for the move because he knew Vicki would have caught it.

She had. Looking up she smiled at Jared as she pulled off Misha’s cock. “A little bit more pressure. Slowly build it up.” She looked to the side at Jensen. “Start really aggravating his prostate. Just grind into it.”

She deep-throated Misha again. Jared slowly began to increase the pressure around Misha’s throat, the other man gasping. Jensen did as he was instructed – he kept his thrusts into Misha shallow and began to grind his fingers into his prostate. For good measure he added a third finger and hooked them up into the spot, drawing circles over it.

Genevieve had ceased kissing Misha and worked her way down to the nipple across from Danneel, attacking it with her mouth and tongue. The two women alternated between sucking and licking, teasing the nubs with their teeth.

Misha let out a whine as he felt himself overwhelmed. He kicked himself for it. He prided himself on his silence, but this was all together too stimulating for him. His orgasm was fast approaching no matter how hard he tried to stave it off.

Vicki was watching him and must have seen something on his face. She pulled off him again. “Jared, cut all air supply now.”

Jared nodded, tightening his grip.

Misha’s eyes bugged as he found himself unable to breath. Vicki deep-throated him again and swallowed around his cock, Jensen really going to town on his prostate. Danneel bit down on him again as Genevieve sucked his other nipple into her mouth.

Misha’s vision began to grey out as he struggled, one hand gripping Jared’s wrist but not fighting him. Then his orgasm hit him like a crashing wave. His body arched back so hard off the floor it almost hurt as he tried to thrust up into Vicki’s warm mouth. He needed to desperately to breath but couldn’t, which only added to the intensity of it all.

Eventually everything went dark, Misha feeling his whole body just go limp.

\-----O-----

“Shit,” Jensen said. “Did we just kill him?”

Jared quickly let go of his throat, Misha gasping at the air. Danneel and Genevieve pulled back with wide eyes as they gazed down at him.

“Misha?” Danneel asked.

“He’s fine,” Vicki assured them. “We just made him come so hard that he passed out.”

“Never done that before,” Jensen admitted.

“Mish?” Jared asked the man in his arms. “You okay? Mish?”

Genevieve cupped his face in her hands. “Misha?”

“Did I squeeze too hard?” Jared asked, an air of panic to him.

“No you’re fine.” Vicki said. “Just give him a moment.”

“You’ve done this before,” Jensen guessed.

“I have,” Vicki said. “Longest he’s ever been out is half-an-hour. He was totally fine afterward.”

Genevieve spotted eyelids flutter. “I think he’s waking up.”

They crowded around him, Jared cradling Misha back against his chest. Misha’s bright blue eyes slowly opened. He gazed around them, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes again.

“You fuckers,” he breathed.

An air of relief washed over them.

“I told you he’d be fine,” Vicki said with a smile.

“Jeez, man, you gave us a heart attack,” Jensen said, resting a hand on Misha’s thigh and squeezing it gently.

“Are you okay Mish?” Genevieve asked.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He locked eyes with his wife. “You win again.”

“I always win,” she told him. “Because I know you better than anyone.”

“That works both ways, my love,” he reminded her.

Jared clapped him on the back. “You know you could just go with things and not try and control yourself.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Misha asked. “I like making it hard on you.”

“That’s because you’re a shit,” Jensen said.

Misha smiled innocently.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Danneel said. “I could go another drink.”

“Drinks all round, babe,” Jensen told her, leaning over so that he could kiss her.

“In which case you’re helping me,” she told him. “I only have two hands.”

“We’ll all help,” Genevieve said. “But first we should probably get dressed.”

Jared reached back up onto the couch and grabbed her clothing, handing it to her. The others found their own clothes and began to dress.

“You know there is absolutely nothing shameful about being naked,” Misha said.

“Not all of us go for walks naked in the forest,” Jensen told him.

“Hey, don’t knock it til you try it,” Misha said.

“It’s quite liberating,” Vicki agreed.

“I swear you two are crazy sometimes,” Genevieve said with a laugh.

They smiled at her sweetly.

“Anyway, drinks,” Jensen said as he pulled his shirt over his head and did up the fly on his pants. “More wine or something harder?”

“Depends,” Jared said. “What have you got?”

“Come and look,” Jensen told him.

“I think I’ll just stick with the wine,” Genevieve said, finding her glass.

They all made their way to the kitchen to get their drinks, laughing and joking as they went. They shared small touches and fleeting kisses, although none of them moved to take things further. They were just comfortable with each other more than they had ever been before. It was nice.

**END**


End file.
